I Dreamt of You
by adAprilShower
Summary: Every night Naruto dreams. Every night he sees the same person. He always wished he knew who the anonymous man in his dreams was. What will happen when he meets that man in his dreams...in real life?


Ok, this fic is for Sabrina and Raven aka DemonicGaara and Antiquitydreams from Koi Cosplay because they are that special

**Ok, this fic is for Sabrina and Raven aka DemonicGaara and Antiquitydreams from Koi Cosplay because they are that special. I love them, they're so inspiring and I always wish them the best. One day, I hope to have the privilege of meeting them. Though if I do I'll probably, honest to god, start crying. Anyways, onward with the fic. **

**Summary: Every night Naruto dreams. Every night he sees the same person. He always wished he knew who the anonymous man in his dreams was. What will happen when he meets that man in his dreams...in real life?**

**I Dreamt of You**

_Naruto was looking for something…he just didn't know exactly what that was. Some instinct inside him told him to run, run, look, look. That was quite hard however, in this maze of bookshelves. Why was he here anyway? Uzumaki Naruto doesn't read 'ttebayo. The words still echoed in his head: run, run, look, look. The blonde turned a corner and saw a glimpse of raven hair turning a corner. _

_One last echo: Find. _

_Naruto broke into a run and chased after the dark haired man. He ran into a dead end and the raven was nowhere to be found. The confused blonde looked left and right, but he was gone. _

_Turn around._

_Naruto turned and saw the man again, leaning on a bookshelf. He didn't say a word. _

_Who are you?_

**Every Night **

"Mmm…morning 'ttebayo," Naruto said to himself with a wide yawn. This morning his usually smiling face was upside down. He'd been having similar dreams every night for about a month. All with different kinds of mazes, one's made of books or paper or wood or cheese. However, they always had the same man. Naruto didn't know who he was, just that he was a little taller that him with short raven hair and obsidian eyes.

There was a knock at his door and Naruto began grumbling about people coming over so early when he looked at the clock and saw that it was already noon. The whiskered man got up and slipped on some jeans and a t-shirt on his way to the door. He looked through the peephole of his front door to see a head of pink hair.

"Good morning, Sakura-chan," Naruto said to his friend when he opened the door.

"It's already afternoon, baka. Did you just wake up?" Sakura asked.

"Well…" Naruto said guiltily, while scratching the back of his head.

Sakura shook her head in disappointment. "Oh well, that's not what I'm here for. I'm having a party tonight and I thought I'd invite you. There's going to be a lot of people, one's you haven't met. I thought it would be good for you to socialize," Sakura suggested.

"You're having a party and you're just telling me now?" Naruto asked, "I don't know if I have enough time dattebayo. And I'm plenty social."

"I know you Naruto, you have enough time. And you're not social. Do you have any friends besides me?" Sakura asked.

"Of course! There's Kakashi and Sai and Gaara…" Naruto said, adding a finger for every name.

"When was the last time you saw any of them?" Sakura asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"Well…I'm busy, I have work," Naruto said. Which was basically true, he did have a job at a grocery store, but he did have weekends off.

"You don't have that much work. You're either there or holed up in your apartment," Sakura said.  
"Ok, ok, I get your point," Naruto admitted, "I'll be there."

"Great," Sakura said, smiling, "It's at my place at 7. See ya then."

Naruto waved her off and closed the door, sliding down it until he hit the floor. "Great," he mumbled, "Now I have to do the laundry 'ttebayo."

**-Break-**

By 6:30, Naruto had been able to clean himself up, get some nice clothes and have eight bowls of ramen. His clothing of choice, though it wasn't much of a choice since Naruto didn't exactly have a plethora of nice clothes, was a pair of relatively unwrinkled black dress pants and his nicest button-up orange shirt and he even cleaned his white tennis shoes so they looked almost brand new.

"I guess I should get over to Sakura-chan's house 'ttebayo," Naruto said, checking his watch. He called the cab company he always takes and went to wait outside for his ride. In only a few minutes a taxi pulled up in front of Naruto's apartment building.

"What are you all dressed up for kid?" Naruto's favorite cab driver, Jiraiya, asked as he entered the cab.

"I'm going to a party," Naruto answered.

"A party, huh?" he said, pulling back onto the street, "That unusual. Where are we headed?"

"Sakura's house and yeah, I know. Sakura said I should get out more," Naruto said.

"She's right, y'know. You stay inside all day how are you going to meet any ladies?" Jiraiya asked and then burst out laughing.

"Well, unlike you, I don't base my whole life on scoring with girls," Naruto said.

"I know…'cause you're scoring with boys," Jiraiya said and began laughing again.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh all you want," Naruto said. They reached Sakura's house and Naruto got out, "Put the money on my tab."

"You got it. Have fun!" Jiraiya said and peeled out onto the road.

"That old man needs to slow down, dattebayo," Naruto said.

"Hey, Naruto!"

Said blonde turned to see Sakura waving at him from the doorway, the light from inside pouring into the night giving her an ethereal look.

"Hey Sakura-chan," Naruto said, walking over to his friend.

"Glad you made it," she said, winking.

"Yes, I'm a hermit, I know," Naruto said.

"Come inside, have fun," Sakura said, leading him inside the somewhat crowded living room.

"You know I know how to have fun," Naruto said. Sakura rolled her eyes and dismissed herself to talk to her friend, Ino.

"_Sure are a lot of people here. How many friends does Sakura have 'ttebayo?" _Naruto thought while surveying the room. The man decided to mosey his way over to the refreshments (A/N In case you're wondering, yes, I did just say mosey.). While he was deciding between the little triangle sandwiches or the shrimp Naruto heard a voice in his head.

_Turn around._

The blonde frowned and turned, but didn't notice anything out of the ordinary in the crowd of partygoers. Just as he was about to back turn around, a raven color at the back of the room caught his attention.

The man from his dreams, Naruto was positive it was him; same dark hair, same black eyes, same pale skin. He was just dressed a bit nicer in black trousers, a white button-up shirt similar to Naruto's and a black jacket that matched his pants with shiny black dress shoes.

Naruto took a few steps foreword before realizing he couldn't randomly go up to him. He looked around to find Sakura still chatting with Ino is the corner. Naruto made his way over to her and tapped her shoulder.

"Excuse me Sakura-chan, but who's that?" Naruto asked, pointing at his dream man.

"Hm? Oh, that's Uchiha Sasuke. We were friends when we were younger and he just recently moved back into the neighborhood," Sakura explained.

"Oh, ok, sorry for interrupting," Naruto said with a short bow and walked back over to the refreshment table. He watched Sasuke from the corner of his eye, contemplating how to go about doing this. Sasuke was leaning against a wall, hands in pockets, a horribly cool look on his face. He was surveying the room looking bored, when he spotted Naruto; his eyes were there a second longer before moving on. Naruto deemed this a good sign and decided to make his way over to the raven. Sasuke was either ignoring him or didn't realize Naruto was there because he did not acknowledge the blonde's presence.

"Hello, I'm Uzumaki Naruto," Naruto said cheerfully.

Sasuke seemed to be deciding between ignoring Naruto or responding. Luckily for Naruto, he chose the latter. "Uchiha Sasuke," he replied.

"Nice to meet you. What are you doing all by yourself over here?" Naruto asked.

"I don't really like the social scene. I'm just here for a friend, so if you could kindly go…" Sasuke said, obviously a little ticked off (A/N Sasuke's such an ass, as usual).

"Wow, who knew the guy in my dreams would be such a bastard 'ttebayo," Naruto said and as soon as he did he realized that probably wasn't the best thing to say. He pursed his lips, hoping Sasuke didn't notice.

"Pardon?" Sasuke asked, arching a perfect eyebrow.

"Oh…uh, nothing," Naruto said.

"Ok…well, later," Sasuke said, turning to walk out the back door of the house. Naruto watched him go out the door before he realized he couldn't just let this guy slip away from him. Naruto followed after him into the backyard, which was basically a giant garden with lots of twists and turns. Sasuke was nowhere to be found.

_Run, run, look, look._

Naruto searched the garden until he finally found Sasuke sitting on a wooden bench. He was looking up at the full moon, but glanced at Naruto when he walked over.

"What, were you waiting for me?" Naruto said with a mischievous grin.

"You wish. I was just getting tired of the party atmosphere," Sasuke said icily.

"Liar, why don't you just go home then?" Naruto asked, sitting down next to him.

"It's none of your business," Sasuke mumbled.

"Well, I'm making it my business 'ttebayo," Naruto stated.

"Why are you bothering me?" Sasuke asked, but he seemed more curious rather than angry.

Naruto leaned towards Sasuke a little and whispered, "I dreamt of you."

"You had a dream about _me_?" Sasuke asked incredulously.

"No, I have dreams," Naruto said, putting an emphasis on the s.

"What is this? You're idea of a decent pick-up line?" Sasuke asked.

"No, I really did have dreams about you 'ttebayo," Naruto persisted, "And then tonight I saw you and it was like…I don't know…that feeling you get and everything about it is just….right even though you can't explain it. But…it doesn't even _need_ explaining. It's just there and, I mean, no one needs to get it but us."

Sasuke stared uncertainly at the rambling blonde. He may have been going on and on, but somehow it made sense to him. "I get what your saying," Sasuke begrudgingly admitted, "But…what is this?"

"I think normal people call it love," Naruto said without a hint of embarrassment.

Sasuke was taken aback by what the blonde said, "Love, I don't think so. It's just a weird feeling," Sasuke said.

"I don't think so," Naruto said, "What do you want me to do to make you believe me?"

"Nothing because I won't," Sasuke said.

Naruto smirked and moved in closer, "How about this?" he asked and cover Sasuke's lips with his. The kiss was brief and simple, but somehow mind-blowing for Sasuke. When Naruto pulled away, Sasuke found himself inching a little closer to Naruto.

"How do you know its love?" Sasuke asked, still unsure.

"How do I know 'ttebayo?" Naruto asked, and smiled a little, "Because I dreamt of you."

**END**

**Well, that's it. I hope if DemonicGaara and Antiquitydreams read it that they like it. Lots of love to them and my fans which I'm still surprised I have. Please review darlings. **


End file.
